Zecratia Roseval Raidren
'Character First Name' ((Character first name here)) 'Character Last Name' ((Character last name here)) 'IMVU Username' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames can be either gained through RP or something your character prefers based on background. These are things your CHARACTER prefers, not the people in OOC. )) 'Age' (( Character age here. Try to avoid making a loli that I'll have to ban pedos for.)) 'Date of Birth' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YYYY)) (( Current year is Redacted)) 'Gender' ((Male, female, shitposter, Ryan Reynolds )) 'Ethnicity' https://empio.fandom.com/wiki/Template?action=edit&section=8 ((I for one LOVE Canadians. If you have any questions, just leave it blank for now and come back later.)) 'Height' ((Fun Facts: The average height of my exes is 5'1")) 'Weight' ((Never ask a woman her weight. Unless it's over the internet and they can't hurt you.)) 'Blood Type' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation' (( Princess, Knight, Emperor, Empress, Milk drinker)) 'Scars/Tattoos' ((This is why mom doesn't love you.)) 'Affiliation' (( To whom does your undying loyalty reside? To most this would be the empress, but sometimes people serve someone else )) 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for anyone that's new, unless you brought your blow-up doll with you.)) 'Personality (Optional)' (( Preferably 100+ words. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp. Note: To avoid confusion, Personality is how someone acts. "They're happy and try to find the best in life. They're like this because Xyz taught them the power of friendship")) 'Behavior (Optional)' (( Tell me why your character thought it was a good idea to punch that bowl of salad. The more detail the better. Note: To avoid confusion, Behavior is how someone comes off physically. "They walk with a slight limp due to accident reasons, and they tend to have mood swings because god hates them")) 'Catchphrase (Optional)' ((What does your character say so often that it's annoying? Keep in mind a catchphrase is 100% optional. It's just something to give more personality to a lifeless pile of letters. )) 'Bloodline' https://empio.fandom.com/wiki/Template?action=edit&section=19 ((Your bloodline, be it royal or otherwise. If you are directly related to any notable lore characters or other roleplayer's characters, this is the place to put that information.)) 'Abilities' https://empio.fandom.com/wiki/Template?action=edit&section=20 (( Pyromancer, Air Bender, Time weaver, shit eater, knuckle dragger. Etc. etc. For the most part this shall not be used until your character is directly taught something. )) 'Weapons' ((Any and all weapons your character owns should be listed here for mod review. Explain how they work, where they are stored, etc. The more detail the better.)) 'Strengths' (( This is where you list what you're good at. How good you are at it. Why you're good. Keep in mind that mods will go over this and anything deemed ridiculous will be removed.)) 'Weaknesses' (( For every strength you have, you should also have an equal and opposite weakness. The more detail the better.)) 'Allies' (( Your friends, and anyone new that you meet through your RP experience. Should be left empty unless directly pertaining to your backstory.)) 'Enemies' ((Anyone whom your character does not get along with. Starting out, this should be empty unless directly pertaining to your backstory. )) 'Background Information (Optional)' https://empio.fandom.com/wiki/Template?action=edit&section=26 ((Should you choose to fill this out, try to make it 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, it's kinda cliche)) 'APPROVED BY:' (( The mod that you talk to will place their username here once they have checked this page and deemed it acceptable. Mods are, under no circumstance, approve their own bio ))